


Missing numbers

by grimcatician



Category: Digimon Adventure
Genre: Filling in some scenes form Adventure, Koushiro POV, M/M, Second person POV, ft. Rest of the cast, most likely not in order
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23585545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimcatician/pseuds/grimcatician
Summary: Collection of missing moments, mainly from Adventure, from Koushiros point of view and focusing on his relationships to the others, but mainly Taichi.
Relationships: Izumi Koushirou | Izzy Izumi/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Missing numbers

**Author's Note:**

> I’m having so many feelings about these kids again. Ep 1 of : made me feel many things.  
> I wrote this in 30 minutes, right before work. Nope i didn’t edit, yes i absolutely am not writer!
> 
> What is html, inquiring minds would like to know.  
> Yell at me abort taishiro and digimon on twitter @ grimcatician!!

You wake up when you feel something poke your cheek. Its kind of sharp, but the pressure is gentle and only there to annoy it seems.  
Its doing an excellent job you think.  
It takes you a minute to remember just _why_ you were a sleep, you feel the ground beneath you and for a moment you think _Oh i must have dozed off outside while i was working on something...it’s probably Taichi-san poking me with a stick..._ and _yeah_ that sounds like something you’d both do and you’re about to tell him to _please stop, thats rather rude_ when you hear someone that’s definitely not Taichi.

“Koushiro-han. Koushiro-han~! Wake up Koushiro-han....”

the snow.  
The meteors  
_The wave_  
It comes rushing back all at once and you feel nauseous all over as if you’re falling into the abyss again, you campmates screaming alongside you and your eyes fly open as you suddenly sit up and _what in the world?_

Because you’re surrounded by pine trees and palm trees and vines and dessert brush and _this is NOT native to Japan_ and as your brain is trying to run the numbers you feel something tug at your arm and you freeze because you remember that _oh thats right, I’m not alone_ and you look down to find two bright,black eyes staring up at you from a round pink face and 

“That’s definitely not native to Japan.”

The...creature puts a tiny claw up to its face and tilts its head as it says (and oh it _speaks_!) “No, Koushiro-han i don’t think i am.Say, whats Japan?” 

“You can talk? Amazing, do you have a name? Do you _use_ names>? Yes you must, after all you know what I’m called, and that thats what i use to identify myself other wise you wouldn’t have been using it to get my attention. However, just because you know the concept of names i shouldn’t assume you, whatever you are, also use them—“

“wow, Koushiro-han you’re so smart! Thats amazing Koushiro-han!” The small — _animal? Alien?_ —being is looking up at you with its bright eyes and you sweat its smiling up at you and suddenly you feel a little rude.

“O-oh! Thank you, i apologize you seem to know my name but I don’t know yours...”  
“Motimon! I’m a digimon and you’re a human and my partner!” It says excitedly as it bounces up and down and then, seeming to finally give in, hugs your arm  
“I’m your what?!”  
“You’re my partner Koushiro-han! I’ve been waiting for you for so long! I’m so happy to finally meet you! We’re all so happy to finally meet you!”  
_we_  
You remember it wasn’t just you who fell and darn it you did it again , got so caught up in the need to _know_ that you lost track of yourself. Shame washes over you (because you should know better, after that) before its replaced by worry and you feel you mind sharpen and your focus shift to a singular goal.  
“Motimon-san—“  
“Just Motimon!”  
“I-Motimon, have you seen anyone else around here that looks like me?! Any other humans??”  
Motimon thinks for a moment before he looks up at you again and lets go of your arm “I didn’t see _them_ but i saw where they probably landed!”  
“Can you please take me to them?” You feel like you just ran a race, blood rushing in you ears and pulse strong in your neck and you feel your heart got _thump, thump, thump_ inside you chest with worry and fear but just at little bit of relief as Motimon nods until you hear a scream in the distance. 

You know that voice, you’d know it _anywhere_ because you’ve been on the receiving end of it—both encouraging, and joyful, and sometimes upset but never full of _fear_  
“Taichi-san!” And you’re off running, only taking a second to check that yes, you have your backpack, before you peel out of the small clearing you woke up in  
“Koushiro-han wait for me!” And you spare a quick glance downward to see Motimon keeping pace with you  
“There’s no time! That was my friend, he landed here too! He could be in trouble!” And oh, you wish you would’ve taken P.E more seriously because you’re already panting and your legs and chest are on fire.  
Motimon tries to say something but you hear Taichi speak again, voice high and so you keep going until you feel your foot catch on a beach and you’re suddenly eating dirt.  
“Koushiro-han! Are you ok?!” Motimon is suddenly in front of you, tying to help you up, a worried look an his face and you feel a rush of what you can only call affection  
“I’m fine Motimon, but i need to help my friend, he sounds like he’s in trouble and I—“  
He stops short as he is suddenly being poked in the cheek again as Motimon looks up at him, brows furrowed.  
“Koushiro-han you weren’t listening to me! I’ve been trying to tell you that your friend is fine! I heard his partner speaking, so he probably just met him and thats why he’s being so noisy!”  
“His partner—wait so—“  
“Yes, his partner probably woke him up too! He was probably as surprised as you, Koushiro-han!” At this the small creature closes it’s eyes and smiles, finally leaving your cheek in peace.  
“Oh. Are you sure it’s your friend that’s with him? What if—“  
“I’m sure Koushiro-han, just listen for a moment.” And so you decide that it cant do any harm and sure enough, you hear taichi talking to _someone_ else and his voice is decidedly calmer, if still a little surprised.  
“It seems you’re right Motimon, he doesn’t seem to be in danger. Thank you for calming me down.” You send him a small smile and he seems to light up, he bounces up and down as you stand up and he smiles up at you as he says, affection clear in his voice “You’re welcome Koushiro-han! You get really focused on things you care about huh? I think thats quite admirable!”  
You feel warmth begin to build in you cheeks as you mumble out a thank you, and begin to make your way towards you friend.  
The trees and flowers around you are still a mishmash of different regions, you don’t know where you are, where the rest of your classmates are but suddenly, you don’t feel as small and scared as you were before. You don’t feel quite as alone.  
“Come on Motimon, lets go find our friends.” 


End file.
